Dos amores un sentimiento Feliz Navidad
by apauletta
Summary: Aquí mi especial navideño... las parejas se las dejo para que averiguen pero creo que es obvio si saben mis tendencias :D..Ichigo y Rukia tendrán una Navidad con la persona que aman..


**Hola Hola …. Aquí está el especial de navidad… espero que les agrade :D**

Una de las épocas más queridas por toda la humanidad se acercaba, la nieve y el frío se hacían presentes en muchas ciudades del mundo y Karakura no era la excepción. En esta ciudad vivía un muchacho de cabello naranja y ojos marrones de nombre Kurosaki Ichigo, tenía 22 años y estudiaba medicina en la Universidad de Karakura, su hobby favorito: meterse en problemas y en peleas.

-**No quiero… juro que me reuso a levantarme de mi cama**.- pensaba el pelinaranja mientras sonaba su alarma. Asomó su cara de entre las cobijas y tomó su celular para ver que tenía un mensaje nuevo. **"Recuerda que te espero a las 10:00 en el parque ^·^" **al leer esto el chico sonrió ligeramente, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran ya las 9:00, maldijo porque se le estaba haciendo tarde, se levantó como un resorte se apresuró para prepararse y salió corriendo de su departamento.

Mientras tanto una chica estaba sentada en una banca del parque de Karakura. La chica tenía el pelo corto y de color negro, estaba vestida con jeans y botas sobre estos, usaba un saco color rojo y una bufanda blanca, su cabello era cubierto por un gorro del mismo color que el abrigo. Su nombre era Kuchiki Rukia, hija de una de las familias más ricas e importantes en Karakura y en efecto estaba esperando a su pretendiente. Rukia sostenía un libro mientras parecía esperar a alguien.

–A este idiota seguro de nuevo se le hizo tarde… lo voy a matar en cuanto lo vea…- dijo para sí sin despegar sus ojos violetas del libro.

Ichigo corría todo lo que podía para llegar a su destino sin embargo al estar a unas cuadras de llegar recordó que no había tomado el regalo que había comprado para su novia.

-Demonios…esto no está bien.- miró su celular para ver la hora, aún faltaban 15 minutos así que decidió ir a comprarle un detalle, ya después le daría el verdadero regalo. No muy lejos de ahí había un centro comercial en el que decidió hacer la parada.

El centro comercial estaba lleno de gente, típico en esta época del año. La gente iba de un lado a otro con muchísimas bolsas en sus manos, los niños gritaban y reían al tomarse fotos con un Santa Claus que estaba en la mitad del mall para recibir los deseos de los niños. Ichigo paseaba en las tiendas buscando ese "algo"… no sabía que quería comprar, sabía que no debía ser algo muy grande.

Primero el pelinaranja entró a una tienda de ropa. Paseó por ahí un buen rato, una vendedora se le acercó ofreciéndole algo más que ropa por lo que el chico optó por salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, no era raro que le pasaran este tipo de cosas pues era alguien bastante apuesto, su caballera naranja, sus ojos color caramelo y por supuesto su muy bien formado cuerpo, todo este conjunto de características lo hacía alguien realmente irresistible a primera vista claro, pues una vez que se le conocía su mal carácter era más fácil que las chicas se le alejaran. Luego optó por una tienda en donde vio varios peluches, hubo uno de conejo que le pareció ideal, sin embrago al ver que no aceptaban tarjetas de crédito se detuvo pues tampoco es que trajera tanto efectivo.

No muy lejos de ahí Rukia empezaba a desesperarse, trataba de no perder la paciencia pero debía admitir que esperar a ese idiota la ponía muy nerviosa. De por sí al verlo no podía evitar sentirse completamente fuera de ella pues si bien podía sacarla de sus casillas, debía admitir que la enloquecía con el simple hecho de ser. Todo, su aroma, su cuerpo, su forma de pensar y de actuar, sus besos, sus caricias…todo.

De vuelta en el centro comercial, Ichigo había por fin encontrado ese algo especial que le daría a su chica. El simple hecho de imaginarla sonreír lo enloquecía, cuando iba saliendo del centro comercial escuchó unas campanas sonar, cuando vio el enorme reloj, se preocupó la ver que marcaban ya las 12:00… sacó su celular y comprobó que ya se le había hecho realmente tarde por lo que corrió con todo lo que su cuerpo daba. En el camino trató de llamar, pero maldijo su suerte al darse cuenta de que el crédito se le había terminado, después maldijo a su padre por no haberlo pagado a tiempo y por fin se maldijo a sí mismo, pues si bien su padre le ayudaba con esa cuenta, era su obligación el pagarla….

-Idiota…- Rukia limpiaba unas lagrimas al tiempo que se levantaba de la banca con todo y su bolsa.

Ichigo llegó al parque y rápidamente fue al lugar acordado.

Rukia aún con unas lagrimas por las mejillas, seguía mirando al piso cuando escuchó unas pisadas acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ella, las pisadas se detuvieron y la chica vio los pies de quien por tanto tiempo estuvo esperando.

-Rukia yo…- su hablante se detuvo para recibir el abrazo de la pelinegra.

-Baka… eres un baka… ¿por qué me dejaste esperando tanto tiempo?- se quejaba al tiempo que escondía su cara en el pecho de su prometido.

-Lo siento mucho..- le dijo acariciando su cabeza, la pelinegra volteó por fin a ver a los ojos del muchacho.

-Renji… un "lo siento" no bastará…- dijo haciendo puchero. El pelirrojo sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de ella hasta que se juntaran en un hermoso y tierno beso. -¿qué te pasó..? me preocupaste ¿sabes?- dijo separándose del beso y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento…yo..ehmm…bueno digamos que tuve un accidente..- le dijo quitándose los guantes que traía para mostrarle unas heridas de quemadura. –Casi se me quema el pavo para la cena de hoy..- dijo levantando su mirada.

La pelinegra casi se deshace…lo tomó delicadamente las manos y las cubrió con las suyas.

-Baka..te dije que podíamos comprar algo en el camino..-

-Bueno ya se enana pero…ya sabes como me pone tu hermano… quiero seguir impresionándolo para que no se eche para atrás con el permiso de la boda.- dicho esto Rukia se puso de puntillas y de nuevo lo beso pero esta vez con más pasión.

-Gracias cabeza de mandril.- le dijo mientras le sonreía y sin dejar de tomar su mano empezaban a caminar.

Ichigo llegó a una pista de patinaje que estaba improvisada en el parque y en donde se había de quedado de ver con la niña de sus ojos.

-Orihime…- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La chica volteó y al verlo ahí parado sonrió de oreja a oreja. El chico sonrió casi de manera inmediata al verla hacer eso, además de que con sus patines se veía aún más bella.

-Kurosaki kun..- levantó la mano y con energía la movió de un lado a otro.

-Perdón por la espera… - dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No te preocupes…me la he pasado patinando… ni me di cuenta de la hora.- mintió un poco la pelinaranja. –Pero sí debo admitir que te he extrañado..- se sonrojó haciendo que Ichigo la mirara con ternura.

-Yo también te he extrañado…aunque hace apenas un día que no nos vemos.- rió levemente al darse cuenta de lo que decía, sin embargo era verdad, la ojigris se había hecho indispensable en su vida…la amaba y ella era todo para él. –Casi lo olvido, te traigo esto.- saco del bolso de su abrigo una bolsita con gomitas de muchos colores.

-Que delicia…gomitas en forma de gusanos…- la chica sonrió maravillada ante el regalo, estas gomitas eran sus favoritas.-Me encantan, muchísimas gracias Kurosaki kun.- le dijo dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, una de esas que sólo sacaba para él.

-Me alegro…-Al verla así de contenta no pudo evitarlo y con mucho cuidado la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a el para plantarle un dulce beso. Cuando se separaron la nieve empezó a caer de nuevo. –Feliz Navidad Orihime, te amo.- y la beso de nuevo.

-Aishiteru amor.- y esta vez siguieron besándose mientras la nieve caía y la otra pareja feliz los veía desde el otro lado de la pista.

-¿Cuándo crees que Ichigo se le proponga?- le dijo sin soltar el agarre a Renji

-No creo que tarde, ese cabeza de zanahoria la quiere mucho… - dijo sonriendo mientras los veía felices.

**Tadaaaaaa….. :D espero que no les haya parecido muy meloso y por el contrario que les haya gustado..va algo tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca… :3 También espero que hayan tenido una bella Navidad y hayan estado rodeados de sus seres queridos… **

**Un review para mua? Anden es época de dar y compartir un review siiii? **

**Yeiiii besillos cuac cuac y feliz Año nuevo **


End file.
